Say 'Anata ga Hoshii'
by Sasha Kakkoi Chan
Summary: Mari berlomba siapa yang paling membutuhkan. /Kuroo x Kenma /RnR please


Say 'Anata ga Hoshí © Sasha Kakkoi Chan

Haikyuu _disclaimer by_ Furudate Haruichi

.

Kuroo Tetsuro – Kenma Kozume

.

.

.

AU, Shounen-Ai,Misstypo and eyd bertebaran.

Don't like? Don't Read.

( terinspirasi dari Say I Love You )

-_Dilarang copas dalam keadaan apapun, dan berharap tolong di hargai dengan mengkomen_-

Chapter 1 :

\- Kenma POV -

Nomor satu yang paling ku benci adalah matahari pagi yang menyapa dan memaksaku untuk lepas dari ranjangku tercinta. Dan nomor dua adalah jam Alarm yang terus berdering sejak 15 menit yang lalu- sungguh! Bergadang semalam membuatku ingin tetap menyapa alam mimpi - tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, aku harus bangun karena aku masih seorang siswa yang di tuntut untuk datang tepat waktu di sekolah. Ranjang sudah ku bersihkan, seragam sudah terpakai rapi dan sarapan sudah ku habisi. Sekarang waktunya melangkah menuju neraka ( baca : Sekolah)

Ah lupa- Halo, Aku Kenma Kozume, umurku 16 tahun. Aku siswa biasa yang bersekolah di SMA Nekoma- kelas dua. Aku anak biasa, tidak ada yang khusus dariku. aku suka dengan game dan psp adalah temanku. Apa aku punya teman di sekolah? Tidak ada. Aku tidak butuh yang namanya teman. Siklusnya membuatku muak, berkenalan- dekat- berpisah- dan tidak saling kenal. Heh, menyakitkan bukan.

Yah- tapi aku penasaran dengan bagaimana wajah dan tatapan mereka. Aku penyendiri jadi aku penasaran bagaimana pandangan mereka padaku. Apakah aneh? Apakah aku jelek?

Sudahlah, apa untungnya? Tidak ada. Lebih baik berteman dengan benda mati yang tentu-tentu tidak akan pernah mengkhianati.

Aku sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, rasanya ingin lari karena begitu banyak orang berkeliaran di dalam sekolah, tapi sayang itu cuma khayalan yang tak akan bisa terwujud- ah bisa kalau ku lulus nanti.

Oke, musim panas sudah berakhir dan siklus 'bosan' kembali ku jalani. Ya- hari hari yang membosankan.

.

Normal POV

.

"Yo, Ohayou Yamamoto." Lelaki berambut warna warni bernama Yamamoto menengok pada sosok lelaki berambut hitam nyentrik yang menyapanya di tempat loker.

"Eh- Kuroo-san? Ohayou gozaimasu." Kuroo Tetsurou- tersenyum khas saat adik kelas di sekolah dan di klubnya itu membalas sapaannya.

"Hyaaa~ Liburan musim panas sudah selesai ya? Sedikit membosankan nih." Ucap Kuroo.

"Iyaah~ sudah tidak bisa santai." Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hyaa- kalian yang kelas dua masih enak, nah aku yang udah kelas tiga, hah~ kata senior terdahulu kelas tiga paling banyak sibuknya." Yamamoto menyeringai.

"Kuroo-san pasti bisa, kau kan sangat pintar, hehe.." kekeh Yamamoto. Kuroo mendengus.

"Enak aja kalau ngomong kau, kirain gampang. Hah~"

"Hahaha Memang iya'kan? Ganbatte senp-"

'Brugh!'

Yamamoto menabrak manusia, sosok mungil berambut puding yang menjadi korban terkurap dengan wajah yang mencium lantai marmer. Psp berwarna merah juga tergeletak di atas lantai dengan beterai dan penutup yang sudah terpisah. Yamamoto keringat dingin- tidak ada yang melihat. Syukur!

"A-ano.. Maaf, Kenma-san. Aku tidak sengaja.." cicit Yamamoto. Sosok itu – Kenma- Cuma diam sambil bergerak dari posisi menjadi duduk. Kuroo maju dan mengambil psp Kenma, memasukan kembali beterainya dan menutupnya. Kuroo berjongkok di depan Kenma- tersenyum kecil sambil mengulurkan psp milik Kenma.

"Ini, maaf ya. Salahku juga tadi membuat Yamamoto terlalu semang-"

'sret!'

Kenma bangkit dan langsung mengambil kasar psp miliknya- mata kucing berwarna kuning emas itu memandang Kuroo tajam lalu kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata. Kuroo terpaku- lalu memandang punggung Kenma yang semakin menjauh.

"Ano.. Kuroo-san maafkan aku. Tadi aku tidak melihat-lihat saat mundur kebelakang, dan kau yang malah minta maaf. Gomennasai!" seru Yamamoto.

"Ehh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Dan ngomong-ngomong dia itu siapa?" tanya Kuroo.

"Eh? Itu? Itu Kenma Kozume- sekelas denganku." Jawab Yamamoto.

"Heee..."

"Yup! Dia itu dingin banget, suka menyendiri dan main pspnnya terus. Anak membosankan, kan makanya nggak berani ku dekatin." Lanjut Yamamoto. Kuroo tertawa lalu menyeringai.

'Hee.. Kayaknya salah deh. Menarik malah."

.

Kenma mendesis kesal saat layar pspnya berubah hitam- rusak. Syukur taman di belakang sekolah sepi jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihat kestressan'nya. Kenma mengembungkan pipinya bosan- bagaimana ini, Kenma tanpa Pspnya bagaikan taman tanpa rumput liar. Kenma sesekali memukul-mukul pspnya- berharap layarnya kembali normal. Namun sayang, psp tetap tidak berubah.

"Aissshhh... Gara-gara jatuh tadi, ughh... terpaksa beli psp baru." Gerutu Kenma sambil memandang psp kesayangannya.

"Maaf ya!" Kenma tegang seketika- Kuroo muncul tiba-tiba tepat di belakangnya. Kapan dia datang? Kenapa Kenma tidak dengar suara langkahnya? Dia Hantu!? Kenma memandang Kuroo kaget.

"Ah- Maaf! Aku tadi nggak sengaja liat kamu di sini, jadinya ku samperin. Ah- psp'mu rusak ya? Apa karena jatuh tadi? Maafkan aku. Tadi itu salahku." Kuroo membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ah- ya. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah lama juga, pantas untuk rusak." Jawab Kenma. Kuroo memandang Kenma yang menggaruk pipinya sambil memandang ke arah lain.

"Akan ku ganti!" ucap Kuroo sambil memegang tangan Kenma. Kenma kaget, ya ampun. Ini kenapa?

"Ano- tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu." Kuroo menggeleng.

"Tidak! Aku merasa bersalah, biar aku yang ganti." Kenma diam- di liriknya tangannya yang di genggam oleh Kuroo.

"Ano- bisa lepaskan tanganku?" Kenma berujar datar menatap Kuroo. Kuroo salah tingkah- lelaki bermata cipit itu tertawa kecil. Genggaman pada tangan Kenma terlepas.

"Nyah- maafkan aku." Kenma cuma diam memandangin Kuroo yang menggaruk tekuknya. Kenma menghela nafas lalu mengambil tas kemudian menatap Kuroo.

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi tidak perlu menggantinya. Permisi." Kenma menunduk pamit dan melangkah menjauhi Kuroo.

"Ah- tunggu!" Kenma berhenti- pergelangan tangan kirinya di tangkap oleh Kuroo.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Kenma mendongkak menatap Kuroo.

"Ya.. Itu.. Pokoknya aku tidak bisa terima! Jadi aku akan tunggu kau sebentar sore pukul 5 sore di hatle bus dekat taman kota! Akan aku belikan! Akan ku tunggu!" seru Kuroo- Kenma mengerjab matanya. _Kenapa orang ini ngotot sekali?_

"Ah- sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa.. Jadi tidak per-"

"Tidak! Akan aku tunggu! Sudah ya! Sampai jumpa!" Kenma menatap shok punggung Kuroo yang sudah melangkah menjauh. Gila, baru kali ini ada orang ngotot pingin buat baik padahal bukan salahnya.

"Aneh. Aku tidak akan datang." Ujar Kenma datar. Kenma menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap psp merah miliknya. Mendelikan bahu- Kenma kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya.

.

"Kuroo! Jam empat nanti berkumpul di rumah Yaku untuk kerja kelompok, ya." Ucap Kai Nobuyuki- sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Kuroo yang sedang asik mengatur peralatan bukunya menengok pada Kai.

"Eh? Hari ini ya? Aduhh.. Ku bolos hari ini boleh tidak?" Yaku menengok dan menatap sangar pada Kuroo.

"Haa!? Apa-apaan itu? Enak saja kau tidak ikut mengerjakan tugas, ku laporin sensei kau, Kusoroo." Ancam Yaku. Kuroo mendecih.

"Sisakan saja bagianku, bisakan? Please lah. Hari ini hari penting!" Kuroo memohon sambil mengedipkan matanya, Kai ikut menatap Yaku. Yaku mendengus.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau bakal kencan?" ucap Yaku. Kuroo cengengesan.

"Bukan kencan, tapi aku mau tanggung jawab." Jawab Kuroo santai melanjutkan aktivitasnya- memasuki barang. Yaku dan Kai tersedak- eh? Ini makhluk ngomong apa!?

"K-kau.. Apa maksudmu hah!?" seru Yaku dengan wajah memerah. Ah hayolah- Yaku menatap Kai dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Ano.. Kuroo. Apa kau menghamili anak orang?" tanya Kai hati-hati.

"HAH!? Kenapa sampai menghamili anak orang?" tanya Kuroo.

"Itu kau bilang.. Tanggung jawab. Hayo.." Kuroo memerah.

"Eh? Bukanlah, baka. Aku tadi ngerusakin barang milik orang, nggak sengaja sih. Jadinya sebentar aku mau belanja buat ganti tuh barang." Jelas Kuroo.

"Eh, begitu ya." Kai dan Yaku cengengesan.

"Iyalah, makanya jangan salah paham. Ah, aku duluan yak! _Jaa naa!_ " seru Kuroo lalu berlari keluar kelas, Kai dan Yaku hanya menghela nafas. Bersyukur pemikiran mereka salah.

Kuroo berlari keluar kelas, dari jendela lantai dua, sepasang matanya menangkap sosok Kenma yang berjalan menuju halaman sekolah sambil memainkan handphone. Seringai Kuroo merekah- dengan kecepatan penuh melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Kenma. Kuroo bersyukur Kenma jalannya lambat. Seringainya makin lebar saat Kenma sudah berjarak lima meter di depannya- Kuroo mendekat kemudian menepuk bahu Kenma.

"Halo, Kenma!" Kenma kaget- syukur dia punya refleks bagus sehingga handphonenya tidak jatuh mencium tanah. Jangan sampai rusak seperti nasib psp' batin Kenma. Kenma berhenti dan menatap Kuroo.

"ah- Siapa ya namamu?" _doeng,_ Kuroo shok. Jadi saat mereka ngobrol tadi, anak ini tidak tahu namanya? Ngenes amat hidupku.

"Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou. Yoroshiku ya, Kenma." Ucap Kuroo sambil tersenyum manis, kelewatan manis hingga Kenma merinding.

"Ano.. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Kenma.

"Ah- ku tanya sama Yamamoto." Jawab Kuroo jujur. Kenma terdiam- di pandanginya Kuroo yang asik menatap wajahnya.

"Ano.. Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Kenma, Kuroo terdiam- wajahnya memerah. _Iya! Wajahmu imut banget!'_ aihh.. mana mungkin dia jawab begitu.

"Ah- itu. Yah~ Wajahmu imut." Kuroo mengungkapkan isi hatinya, _lebih baik jujur daripada di pendam, teehee_. Kuroo menggaruk tekuk- tegang, siap kalau menerima kata-kata kasar dari adik kelasnya karena di bilang imut, namun- di luar dugaan. Kuroo terdiam- tidak menyangka wajah Kenma memerah. _Eh tunggu? Dia blushing? Serius?_

"Ekhm- Oh. Ya sudah, aku permisi." Kata Kenma- Kuroo kembali ke alam sadar, Kenma mulai melangkah menjauh. Kuroo menyusul, kemudian menyamakan langkah.

"Ah- boleh tukaran nomor hp?" pinta Kuroo.

"Buat apa?"

"Yah~ itu. Nambah kontak saja." Jawab Kuroo. Kenma menatap Kuroo datar, Kuroo kegalaban.

"Ah- enggak! Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kuroo cengengesan.

"Boleh."

"Eh?" Kuroo kaget.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Ya sud-"

"AH BUKAN BEGITU! Tentu saja aku mau!" seru Kuroo memotong ucapan Kenma. Kenma kaget kemudian mendengus-

"Ah, ini." Dan keduanya saling bertukar nomor hp. Kuroo tersenyum.

"Kenma Kozume- hee.. Jadi begini ya tulisan namanya. Cantik banget." Ucap Kuroo tanpa sadar- Kenma memerah, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eh? Kenma! Tunggu!" seru Kuroo, Kenma tak menyahut dan tetap melangkah. Kuroo mempercepat langkah dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kenma.

"Ah, iya. Hari ini jangan lupa ya, aku tunggu loh." Ucap Kuroo sambil memasukan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Kenma menghentikan langkah- Kuroo juga ikut berhenti lalu menatap Kenma.

"Ano.. Tentang itu. Seperti yang ku katakan- tidak perlu. Lagian itu bukan salahmu. Jadi jangan merasa bertanggung jawab." Ucap Kenma- Kuroo terdiam menatap mata Kenma yang menatapnya datar. Kenma kembali melangkah, Kuroo pun juga.

"Hee,, Sudah ku katakan'kan? Akan ku ganti. Jadi akan aku tunggu." Jawab Kuroo. Kenma menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terserah, kau tetap menunggu atau tidak bukan urusanku." Kenma melangkah cepat- meninggalkan Kuroo yang menatap punggungnya.

"JANGAN LUPA! JAM LIMA, KENMA!" teriak Kuroo- dan yakin Kenma pasti mendengarnya. Sosok Kenma hilang di balik pertigaan- Kuroo menghela nafas, di tatatapnya jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul setengah empat. Kuroo terbelak- dengan segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumah.

.

"Aku pulang." Gumam Kenma saat memasuki rumahnya- tidak ada jawaban. Kenma menghela nafas- setelah menyimpan sepatunya, Kenma melangkahkan kaki menuju Kamarnya. Tas punggungnya di gantung, jaket merah berlambang 'Nekoma' di buka dan di lempar di atas meja. Kenma menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang miliknya- lalu meronggoh saku celananya dan mengambil psp miliknya. Kenma mendesah- hari ini dia harus keluar membeli psp baru.

"Sekalian saja aku membeli game terbaru, hmm." Gumam Kenma sambil menatap pspnya.

' _JANGAN LUPA! JAM LIMA, KENMA!'_ suara Kuroo kembali terngiang. Kenma mendengus.

"Menyusahkan sekali."- Psp merah itu di letakan di atas meja,

"- Aku tidak akan datang." Kenma melirik pada jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore lewat 49 menit. Kenma bangkit dari ranjang kemudian melangkah menuju dapur- mencari makan. Kenma membuka kulkas lalu mengambil mie cup- dan menyuduh mie. Kenma mengatur alarm stopwatch untuk waktu mendiamkan mienya, kemudian menunggu sambil memainkan sumpit untuk menghilangkan bosan.

"Makan~ Mandi~ kemudian bertemu psp dan game baru, hmm~" gumam Kenma. Kenma akan membeli psp dengan uangnya sendiri- dan tanpa di temani atau di bayar oleh Kuroo Tetsurou- dan dia tidak akan menemui Kuroo. Peduli amat kalau lelaki itu beneran menunggunya- bodoh sendiri, kan? Alarm dari stopwatch berbunyi- dan Kenma mulai memakan mie'nya dengan tenang.

.

Kenma memakai jeket merah miliknya – yang tidak berlambang Nekoma-, mengambil dompet kemudian hpnya. Kenma mengambil topi berwarna hitam miliknya yang bertuliskan 'Gamers', lalu keluar Kamar. Kenma melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul lima lewat lima menit- lalu mengambil sepatu dan keluar dari rumah. Kenma melewati perumahan dengan cepat menuju hatle bus. Tidak sampai lima menit Kenma sampai- dan matanya tertuju pada sosok lelaki berambut hitam setrik yang memakai jeket berwarna hitam dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Kenma merapatkan topi, sosok Kuroo yang sedang duduk membelakanginya memberi keuntungan, Kenma tidak mau bertemu. Bodoh amat dengan lelaki itu menunggunya- dia tidak peduli. Kenma berbaur dengan orang-orang yang juga sedang menunggu bus- posisisnya berjarak tiga meter dari posisi Kuroo yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil memainkan _handphonenya._

'Drrrtt..'

Kenma mendesis merasakan getaran pada _handphonenya._ Kenma meraih hpnya dan membuka pesan masuk.

' _From : Kuroo Tetsurou._

 _Subject : Menunggu_

 _Hey! Kau dimana?_

Kenma berkedip beberapa kali, dengan cepat dia mematikan _handphone_ nya. Bus datang- Kenma dengan cepat-cepat masuk kedalam bus dan duduk. Dari tempat duduknya bisa di lihatnya Kuroo yang tidak bergeming dari duduknya- menunggunya. Kenma menggeleng. _Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli, itu salahnya sendiri._ Kenma mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroo, jari-jarinya saling meremas. Bus kembali berjalan- Kenma melirik Kuroo yang tetap duduk sambil memainkan _handphone_ nya. Kenma terus melihat- hingga sosok Kuroo sudah tidak dapat di raih oleh pupil matanya. Kenma mendengus- _pasti dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Yah~ pasti. Argh- sudahlah. Bodoh amat._

.

Kenma menahan senyum senangnya saat benda yang di harapkan sudah berada dalam dekapan, kemudian melirik pada kantung lain yang berisikan beberapa game terbaru yang akan dia sikat.

"Welcome, anak-anak." Gumam Kenma- oke, dia mulai gila. Kenma menggeleng- lalu melangkah. Kenma melirik jam tangannya- dan sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat 35 menit. Kenma terbelak- tidak menyangka menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk memilih game dan psp. Kenma terkikik, yah bersama dengan hal yang di sukai- waktu pun terlewat dengan cepat. Kenma keluar dari Mall Tokyo- langit sudah berubah gelap dengan nampaknya akan hujan. Kenma tidak suka hujan- dia harus sampai ke rumah sebelum hujan. Kenma berlari menuju hatle bus dan menemukan beberapa orang yang juga sedang menunggu bus. Kenma duduk- dan menunggu bus yang sekitar lima menit akan datang. Kenma menatap ke langit- gelap. Seperti rambut Kur- eh?

 _Akan ku tunggu.'_ Kenma terdiam. Pasti Kuroo sudah pulang- iya, pasti itu. Mana ada orang yang tahan menunggu selama dua jam lebih? Tidak ada. Kenma saja menunggu 3 menit sungguh tidak tahan. Bus datang- Kenma mengambil barangnya dan kemudian masuk ke bus. Kenma mencari tempat kosong lalu duduk, dan belanjaannya tidak lupa dia peluk- takut hilang. Kenma bersandar di jendela- kembali memikirkan Kuroo. Kenma menghela nafas- jeketnya di eratkan, hawanya semakin dingin karena sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Bus berhenti di hatle tujuan Kenma, Kenma turun dengan beberapa penumpang lain. Kenma menatap ke bangku yang tadi di duduki oleh Kuroo- dan kosong. Kenma menghela nafas- lega Kuroo sudah pul-

"Kenma?" _Eh,_ Kenma tegang- dengan berlahan berbalik kebelakang. Mata kucingnya menangkap sosok Kuroo – yang masih bergaya seperti dua jam yang lalu – dengan tangan yang memegang kantung bakpao isi daging.

"K-kuroo?" _Tunggu! Eh, Ini serius!?_

"Kenma!? Kau dari mana, dari tadi aku tunggu tau. Ku telepon malah operatornya bilang diluar jangkauan, ku kira nomor yang kau berikan sal-"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kenma yang memotong perkataan Kuroo.

"Eh?" Kuroo bingung, lalu terdiam saat menatap Kenma yang memandangnya diam penuh tanya. Kuroo menyinggung senyum.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, akan ku tunggu. Ah- kau sudah beli ya? Ugh! Kuso! Padahal sudah ku bilang aku saja yang beli." Decak Kuroo.

".. U- yah.. itu, tidak perlu." Ucap Kenma. Kuroo terdiam lalu menghela nafas.

"Yah~ padahal pengen jalan bareng Kenma, ugh." Gerutu Kuroo.

"Eh?" Kuroo tersedar akan ucapannya lalu menggeleng, wajahnya memerah.

"Ah- bukan! Lupakan! Hehehe.." Kenma terdiam- di lihatnya tangan Kuroo yang sudah nampak pucat.

"Dingin." Gumam Kenma.

"Ada apa, Kenma?" tanya Kuroo. Kenma menggeleng, tangan kanan Kenma terjulur menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroo. Wajah Kuroo makin memerah, _ya ampun._

' _Dingin, tangan Kuroo dingin'_ batin Kenma.

"Ano.. Kenma?" Kenma tersadar dengan segera melepaskan tangan Kuroo.

"Ah- Gomen." Kuroo mengerjabkan matanya- lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kenma menatap Kuroo, lalu menunduk-

"Bukan hanya itu.. Maaf, aku pergi dan juga.. membuatmu menunggu. T-tapi! Itu bukan salahku, itu salahmu sendiri ya, Kuroo." Ucap Kenma.

"Heh- Ha.. Hahahah! Iya ya- aku tahu. Dan maaf, yah walau begitu tetap saja gagal." Kenma menggaruk pipinya-

"Aku juga..-" gumam Kenma. Kuroo memandangi Kenma-

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Kuroo.

"Aku pun.. Maaf." Kenma menunduk- wajahnya memerah.

"Eh? Tidak, lagian itu salahku. Jangan meminta ma-"

"Kau jadi dingin- karena menunggu lama. Maaf." Kenma mendongkak, wajah Kuroo memerah. Kenma entah kenapa sangat imut di lihat! Kuroo menggaruk tekuknya.

"Ah- kalau begitu.. ayo jalan jalan dengan ku sekarang, Kenma!" seru Kuroo antusias.

"Eh- Tidak mau." Balas Kenma cepat, Kuroo drop seketika.

"Heeewww.. Kenapa!?" Kenma menghela nafas- lalu mengadah menatap langit.

"sebentar lagi hujan, Kuroo. Lebih baik kau pulang." Ucap Kenma lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kuroo. Kuroo menyusul Kenma, dan menyamakan langkah.

"Chotto.. Kuroo, kan ku bilang pulang sana." Ucap Kenma.

"Aku mau mengantar Kenma, dan tidak ada penolakan." Kata Kuroo sambil memakan bakpaonya, Kenma melirik Kuroo lalu mendengus.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk di antar pulang." Ucap Kenma.

"Memang, tapi anggap saja ini sebagai kegagalan kencan, teehee." Kuroo tersenyum miring.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Kenma berujar datar.

"Yah gitu deh, dan kenapa nomormu tidak aktif? Nomor yang kau berikan salah ya?" tuntut Kuroo. Kenma menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu nomorku kok. Sengaja aku matikan tadi." Jawab Kenma malas. Hati Kuroo tersambar petir, sakit hati.

"Ah- sou." Kenma melirik Kuroo yang mendadak lesu, kemudian menyinggung senyum kecil. Rumah Kenma tinggal beberapa meter, dan hujan turun tiba-tiba dengan deras. Kenma mempercepat langkahnya sambil mendekap barang-barangnya, Kuroo pun ikut mempercepat langkahnya.

Keduanya sudah sampai di teras rumah Kenma, hujan bertambah deras- Kenma melirik Kuroo yang mengepak rambutnya.

"Kuroo, aku mau masuk." Kuroo menatap Kenma lalu tersenyum-

"Ah, iya. Masuklah, aku akan menunggu hujannya reda di sini." Kenma melirik alam- hujannya pasti bakal lama, lalu menatap Kuroo yang merapatkan jeketnya.

"Umh.. Baiklah." Kenma memasukan kunci dan memasuki rumah- Kuroo tersenyum di depan pintu, Kenma menatap Kuroo dan dengan berlahan menutup pintu rumah.

"- Oyasumi Kenma." – Pintu sudah tertutup rapat, sekarang Kuroo tinggal sendiri di depan pintu rumah Kenma.

Kenma menggigit bibir bawahnya- dengan segera berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kenma melempar barang belanjaannya di atas ranjang- kemudian berjalan menuju jendela kamar. Mengintip ke depan teras rumahnya di mana Kuroo yang sedang berjongkok- hujan menderas di selingi guntur yang saling bersahutan. Kenma tidak bergerak dari posisi- terus memantau Kuroo masih tetap stay di depan teras rumahnya dari atas Jendela. Kenma meremas bajunya- hatinya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, melihat sikap dan kelakuan Kuroo membuatnya merasa sebuah perasaan asing. Kenma menggeleng, _bodoh amat! Itu salahnya, aku tidak peduli!_ Kenma menutup jendela kamarnya dan mulai bermain dengan psp dan gamenya lagi.

.

Kuroo menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan. Hujan yang semakin deras ini sungguh membuatnya bisa mati beku. Kuroo melirik jamnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan lewat 45- sudah sekitar 50 menit Kuroo menunggu hujan berhenti di depan rumah Kenma. Kuroo menahan senyum- yah ini balasannya karena dia terlalu memaksakan Kenma.

"Hatchuu—" Kuroo menggosok-gosokan hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"Astagah, sampai bersin." Gumam Kuroo. Kuroo memandang pintu rumah Kenma dan tersenyum kecil- _Kenma pasti sudah tidur, syukurlah_.

"Yosh! Hujan cepetlah berhen-"

' _Cklek!'_

Pintu di belakang Kuroo terbuka, Kuroo berbalik dan melihat sosok Kenma yang dalam balutan piyama bergambar kucing berdiri di depannya.

"K-kenma? Kenapa? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kuroo. Kenma menundukan wajahnya- wajahnya memerah kemudian menatap Kuroo.

"Kuroo.. Ano- m-masuklah." Ucap Kenma sambil memberi Kuroo jalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kuroo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Heh, nani?" Kenma menggigit bibir bawahnya-

"K-kubilang masuklah. Di luar dingin, Kuroo." Wajah Kuroo memerah, _tunggu!? Apa ini?_

"Ehh? T-tidak perlu Kenma." Ucap Kuroo (sok cool)

"Beneran?" tanya Kenma. Kuroo mengangguk mantap di selingi senyum dewanya.

"Baiklah. Bye, Kuroo."

'blam!'

Pintu kembali tertutup. Kuroo mengerjabkan matanya, _BENERAN DI TINGGAL!_ Ringis Kuroo.

"Aishh... Maksa dikit kek, Kenma nggak peka." Dengus Kuroo.

'Cklek!'

\- Pintu kembali terbuka, Kenma menyembulkan kepalanya- menatap Kuroo diam.

"E-eh Kenma?" wajah Kuroo memerah.

"Aku tahu Kuroo." Pintu rumah di buka lebar, Kenma menyinggung senyum kecil, tangan kanannya terulur menggapai tangan Kuroo. Tubuh Kuroo di tarik masuk ke dalam rumah- dan pintu rumah pun kembali tertutup.

.

.

Wajah Kuroo memerah saat memasuki kamar Kenma, Kuroo melihat sekeliling- rak-rak buku yang di penuhi buku, komik dan tempat kaset game, Televisi dan juga Playstation, meja dan lemari dan ranjang single bed yang lumayan cukup untuk berdua - berspray Biru corak polkadot. Kenma membuka lemari bajunya- mengambil sebuah baju yang cukup besar berwarna putih polos dan memberikannya pada Kuroo.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Pakaian, bajumu kelihatan basah. Kau bisa jemur jeket dan bajumu dalam kamar mandiku." Ucap Kenma, Kuroo mengambil baju pemberian Kenma lalu mengendusnya.

"Humm.. Bau Kenma." Kenma menahan wajahnya yang hendak memerah- berdehem kecil.

"Bakakuroo. Itu belum pernah kupakai karena kebesaran. Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Ucap Kenma lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya.

"Eh? Aku tidur dimana, Kenma?" tanya Kuroo. Dari balik selimut Kenma mengangkat bahu- _terserah, jangan ganggu aku_.'- artinya. Kuroo mendengus. Kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi milik Kenma yang berada dalam Kamar, Kuroo melepaskan jeket hitamnya- menjemurnya, dan juga kaus merah miliknya juga ikut di buka dan di ganti dengan kaus putih pemberian Kenma. Kuroo mencuci mukanya- untuk malam ini absen sikat gigi' pikirnya. Kuroo menyinggung senyum kecil, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Kenma yang sudah tertidur nyenyak- Kuroo tersenyum. _Astagah, sepertinya aku kebanyakan tersenyum hari ini_. Kuroo mengangkat bahu, lalu membaringkan diri di samping Kenma. Dengan iseng Kuroo mendekap Kenma- dan tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari lelaki berambut puding itu. _Asik di ijinin'_ batin Kuroo. Kuroo mulai memejamkan mata-

'plak'

"Itte.."

Tangan Kuroo di pukul Kenma- Kuroo bangkit dan menatap Kenma yang juga menatapnya dengan sengit.

"K-kenma? K-kau belum tidurnya?" Kuroo cengengesan- _gagal main peluk-pelukan._

".. Ya. Dan Kuroo, jangan main dekap-dekap, sesak." Ucap Kenma.

"Y-ya, Go-gomen." Kenma mengembungkan pipinya. Di ambilnya bantal guling miliknya lalu di letakkan di tengah mereka.

"Pembatas." Ucap Kenma lalu kembali masuk ke dalam selimut, Kuroo mengedipkan matanya beberapa detik lalu mendengus menahan tawa. Lalu ikut berbaring- menatap ke arah punggung Kenma.

' _Heh, Beneran menarik._ '

.

.

Tsuzuku :*

Hello penghuni Kapal KuroKenma. Sasha bawa cerita (gaje) di fandom Haikyuu pair KuroKenma.

Mudahan suka ya, teehee.

Sasha cinta banget ama pair ini, dan juga KuroKen realLife a.k.a Kondou Shouri dan Nagata Takato (AAAHHHH MEREKA BENAR-BENAR KUROKEN DUNIA NYATA /bahagia)

Hehehe.. ada yang sama?

Oke, chap satu selesai. Entah berakhir sampai chapter berapa dan kapan update selanjutnya mohon di tunggu *nebar ciuman

Oke, Baybay.


End file.
